


Journal of the Dead

by Plump_Lips



Category: Vill - Fandom, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable 5.0.5, Angst, Anime Mom cliche, Black Hat is still an ass, But probably not as much as the Canon Black Hat, Demencia ships, F/M, Fluff, Nerdy Flug in love, OCs - Freeform, Reader has Special Friends, Reader is like a Mom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plump_Lips/pseuds/Plump_Lips
Summary: (Y/N) has her reasons of becoming a villain, but she's not a very ‘good’ villain. She mysteriously apply for Black Hat’s Company, knowing fully well who she is looking to work for. She has her reasons, but refuses to tell any until the time is right.





	1. The Job Interview (Prolouge)

Staring at the Hat-Shaped Manor with the Malicious aura around it, The House was not hard to spot a mile away. This is the destination to your future goal that you plan to achieve. The thought of applying here would make anyone pale, but you weren’t just anyone. You were (Y/N) Morglory. You were prepared to take the job of a villain. Your business clean and pressed , hair tamed and style, make up and accessories matching perfectly with skin tone. You were in your best clothes today. But let’s hope it’s not your last.

With a heavy gulp and a pull around the necklace, you calmly to the door. If you want the job, you can’t show fear. Walking to the entrance, you began to notice things about the Manor. From the evident plane that’s crashed on the top side of the Top Hat, to the ‘garden’ of dead trees and plants. It seemed that every step you take at the mansion, the pit in your stomach gets deeper, At the entrance, if the door had a sign to ‘Turn Back’, every is telling you that this was your last chance. With a bold breath, you ring the doorbel-

*THUMP*

A blur of Hot Pink and Lime quickly came into your vision as you suddenly had the air knocked. The push made you meet the pavement as your head throbbed at the sudden attack. You look up at the attacker to see a girl. From what you can see, she has very sharp Mitch-matched eyes, and seems to be wearing a hoodie that resembled a Lizard. The Hot Pink & Lime color must’ve been her hair. The description stops there since the Lizard girl pinned you in a awkward position. It’s like she’s observing you up & down when she finally said..

“Y’know, I kinda expected you to have a giant wart on your nose they way you were talking on the phone with Black Hat.” She stated, pouting with her eyes half-lidded. Her face screamed , ‘I’ve seen better.’

Before you got to say anything, you felt her weight suddenly ripped off you, allowing the air to get back in your lungs. “Get off of her!” A male voice exclaimed. Getting back up on your feet, you see three figures. The girl who attacked you. A Guy with a paper bag on his face, guessing he is the mad scientist because of the goggles and lab coat. And finally, a Blue familiar Bear holding the thrashing Girl.

“Sorry about that Miss….”

“(Y/N) Morglory, at your service. I’m here for the interview with Mr.Black Hat, for the employment opening.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll show you to his Office. R-Right this way. 5.0.5, can you handle her until I get back.”  
The bear nodded, but the way his paws were trembling says under wise.

This is where the scientist guides you to the Office. Looking around the halls, the inside really matched the outside as well. The pictures were mostly pictures of Black Hat himself. From what you can see, he has a huge ego. Some pictures of creepy cases, like Jack the Ripper. Wonder who did it. The scientist stopped, which made you stop as well to a grand door.

“Here is the Boss’ door.” He then looked back at you.

“Now before you enter, a word of advice & caution. Black Hat can be unpredictable, but from what I known from rejected employers, don’t make him mad. Which means don’t do anything to annoy him in anyway or show anything that is equivalent to joy.” Stammered the scientist. Light sweat drops formed somehow on his bag, while he also avoided eye contact with you. Damn, he’s not kidding. You take a deep breath and turn to the door.

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll be sure to take it to heart.” Calmly stating, as your voice tried not to crack. He simply nodded and ran off, presumably to help 5.0.5.

Taking only a few seconds to prepare, you pull on your necklace one more time. You the give three good knocks.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Who is it?”

The question came out more of a statement or a demand. The voice you heard on the voice you heard on the phone is different in person. You can hear more power in the low, husky, and gruff voice. Like a Ruler of some sort.

“It’s (Y/N) Morglory. I’m here for the interview.” You announced through the door, awaiting a response.  
…

“Come in.” He ordered.

With that, you the door, to see none-other than Black Hat, sitting at his desk with his gloved hands intertwined with each other. You don’t know whether he’s in a bad mood because of you or not. Or that’s just the usual scowl on his face. But you walk faster towards the small in front of the Desk.

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Black Hat.” You let out your handshake, which he takes in his hand, almost likes he’s going to crush.”

“To you too, Miss Morglory.”

Oh boy.

Let the interview begin.

You sighed as your hands were slightly bruised from the grip. Although, you did know that it was going to happen. You wish that he didn’t need to show his dominance.

Making yourself comfortable, yet posture elegant in the chair, you make eye contact with Black Hat. If only looks could kill.

“Now. Shall we begin?”

“It all depends, Sir Black Hat. What do you want to know?”

“Firstly, are you really what you say. I only want the real deal.” He pauses for a reaction, yet you were calm and collected, never breaking gaze.

“Seeing you sit before me, it’s not as interesting as I thought, it’s quite a bore looking at your direction. I would’ve thought the newspaper would actually had something to offer.”

“The newspaper job is to make the simplest of things in life more intriguing. What they don’t know or can’t understand makes it all more appealing into their eyes. With little to no information about me, they can’t possibly tell anything truthful about how I am.” You informed him. You saw a small smirk on his cold face. Looks like you weren’t supposed to see it, but you knew you answered correctly.

“You can ask me for yourself if you want the truth and information you desire for me. I am planning to work for you, so it’s only natural to tell you more about me.”

Black Hat had both of hands clasped together as the sound of his gloves meeting one another was the loudest thing in the room.

“Tell me this. Are you the one responsible for the deaths of the top league heroes?...Including Galexia?”

“....Yes. I was involved in meeting their demise. Originally, it was going to only be Galexia, but I didn’t escape in time. So I had my hands get dirty to survive. If I didn’t kill them, then they would’ve killed me.”

You broke character and broke eye contact, scratching at your ribbon covered wrist

“They were stubborn. They really cared about that woman. It wasn’t an ‘easy’ job.Oh well..” Turning back to Black Hat. By his expression, you knew that you should probably go on. He didn’t look intrigued to listen to that story.

“What else do you want to know?”

“Tell me. You seem to already know the basics of villainy. Why would want to work for me?”

You closed your eyes in deep thought, thinking hard on what you were going to say.

“That’s a misconception,Sir Black Hat. Everything I did from now was luck on my side. In other words, I know nothing. This mistake has gotten me into more trouble than I thought. I’m basically getting hunted down to this day.”

You put your hand to your cheek.

“Then I thought. ‘Who has been here long enough to know everything evil, and is the definition of ‘Evil’’. Then I learned about you. I knew that I would actually learn something.”

His growing smirk said it all. His ego was feeding of your words. Bingo. You had a chance to prove yourself. But he’s not done yet. Celebrate Later.

“As much it pleases me to hear you praise me. I want to know why you want to be a villain.”

Your figured jolted, making Black Hat raise his eyebrow.

“Well….You can say I didn’t really have a choice to begin with. I was pretty much forced to be a villain, whether I liked it or not.”You felt your face scrunch up and your eyes getting less warm, giving a cold gaze.

“Heroes weren’t saving me from anything. I’ve known more about villains, and they did more for me than anyone else. They also took something from me that I can’t ever get back.”

You stopped yourself from showing too much emotion in front of Black Hat. You can’t show weakness.

“In a more blunt term. Heroes made me a villain. I wanted to fulfill a legacy that people thought were gone. But when I’m done, I would want my Own company too. More of a bar or restaurant, for villa-.”

“Bah! Like I care about your dream! I want what’s a use for me. Not a pathetic sob story.”

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was impressed, but he was never gonna say it. Can’t let the ones lower than you feel like an equal.But it seems so impossible that a mortal like you could have the title..

“Lady Dead.”

You gaze focused at Black Hat, looking directly into his eyes.

“Let’s say that I ‘generously’ gave you a job to work in this mansion. What use would you have that I might possibly want?”

“Well, Sir Black Hat. One of my special talents would be my knowledge of Environments and my street knowledge. I basically knows easier ways of getting valuable thing. I also have a thing for solving puzzles and exploring. I think it’s a useful thing to have for when you want to get something faster than anyone else. Especially Heroes. So, in more of a straightforward answer. I’m a thief. But I would be able to materials for any new device you plan to sell...to sell..”

You slowly, but sharply look to your right. You sprinted towards the statue of Black Hat and grab on what seem to be nothing, but it started to change to a man’s neck. His costume screamed sidekick. Black Hat got off his chair to see the scene playing before him.”

“What the-!” Your gripped tighten around the neck, as he gasp out a sentence.

“But But How!? I made it….. like I was never.. here..” You just smirk at him and apply pressure to specific areas on his body, making his body go unconscious.

“A lady never reveals her secret.” As your brushed your outfit a bit. You look back up at Black Hat, his figure towering yours, but from what you can tell, he’s impressed.

“Is there anything else you need to know?”

He coughed a little, and fixed his figure. “ Yes. What are your weaknesses?”

You thought about for a minute. What can you say to not fully give yourself away?

“I guess if I said had a weakness. I guess it would be me being human. I’m still vulnerable. I tend to avoid killing anyone anymore. I freeze up, and it usually makes things more complicated.”

“Then you would make a terrible assassin...” He grumble under his breath.

Black Hat paused for a second and turned back to you.

“You should feel lucky. You’ve earned a job in my company. You are officially the ‘Hunter’ of this company. You’ll get anything I need for anything and you will do what you need to get. Anything. Understood?”

You stayed silent for a second before uttering something bold. “I want something from you too. Anyone that I know, Friend or Family will not be caught in this. I don’t want anyone that I know hurt or in trouble because of me.”

Black Hat smirked. You’re smarter than you look. You either very brave or waiting for death.

“Then I guess we’ll both agree on something. You have my word. Let’s shake on it.” You take his hand. Then something...weird happened.

‘You are to dot what I say’  
‘Yes sir.’  
‘Everything I give you is a privilege.’  
‘Understood.’  
‘What is in the Manor, stays in the Manor.’  
‘My lips are locked.’  
‘If you betray, disappoint, or be a pest, there will be consequences.’  
‘ I understand my position,sir.’  
‘And (Y/N)...’

 

‘Don’t try to run.’

  
‘ I won’t because….’

 

 

  
I Hate broken promises.

 


	2. Hello Again,Old friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some things you want to get off your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Sorry for the long wait. But I hope you enjoy more I give and keep staying beautiful! Keep on and Read!

Uh,Hi! Sorry if I see a little nervous. It’s just that I’m not use to talking again. It’s been such a long time. It’s weird….but I have something exciting to tell you. I nailed that interview! It was surprisingly smoother than I thought it was going to be. It’s hard acting like a business woman sometimes, you gotta know everything before the interviewer ask the question. Especially if that interviewer is Black Hat. I honestly thought I would combust into flames the minute I walked in. But I’m still here. I’m officially part of ‘Black Hat organization ‘ as Hunter.

Hunter…

It sounds edgy, doesn’t it? It means I’ll be the one to hunt for anything rare or valuable that will be worth to make anything out of. I’ll also be hunting for the legendary items that Heroes are destined to have. Pretty cool, right!? But that’s only my official title. I’ll also be a guard around the house, and I’ll be taking care off the things that even robots can’t get into.

…… This might sound silly, but I hope that I’m not forced into killing anyone. I’m a warrior of some sort, but it bugs me that the thought of taking the life of others. I’ve done it before, but it was my only choice. I had to survive. You understand right? I have a promise to fulfill. I’ll do anything if it means finishing what ‘she’ started…. I won’t let her down.

Oh.. Sorry. I went on ranting again,didn’t I?

When I move in, I wonder how all the others will react towards me.Maybe for my first official day, I can cook up something special for them! I already have the ingredients. Which reminds me. I’ll be leaving what I called home very soon. My Dunty is going to have a heart attack when she gets back. But it’s not like he can’t live without me, he’ll survive. Very soon, I’m gonna tell my friends the good news, when can hang out and watch ‘Grey’s anatomy’ later to celebrate. Don’t cha think?^^

I better get ready to pack my things. Until next time!

Journal Writing #3

(Y/N) Morglory~


	3. It’s been some time, hasn’t it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping though the doors of the Manor again.

Sigh.You’re here. Coming back here, the mansion seems even more scarier than before. Walking to the front door, You felt the Earth rumble beneath me, but You know the commotion was coming from above. Fearing the worst, I tilt my head upwards, knowing damn well that it wasn’t gonna to be anything good. You were right. Above you, you found lasers, guns, and drills pointing right at your direction, which were about to launch at you any second now. Quickly turning your head to the door, I walked faster.

‘Just ignore,Just ignore, Just Ignore’

You then repeatedly pressed the doorbell, just hoping someone was home.

“U-Uhm, Hello!? It’s me the new employee!”  
That must’ve been the magic, the weapons seemed shocked themselves as they retreated back into the house, which was relief to you.The door open to reveal the scientist was there to greet you at the door….What was his name again?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

To the Scientist’s bewilderment, you were standing in front of him. Only a week ago, you were standing in front of this door, but now your display was...different. You just couldn’t be that professional businesswoman not to long ago. You couldn’t be that mysterious villain that his boss talked about. Because….Because...Is that an apron? And are those ribbons!? Are you sure you’re at the right house?

“U-Uhm, you wouldn’t happen to be-.”

“Ms. (Y/N) Morglory at your service! Mr...Mr..”

“It’s Dr...Dr.Flug Slys.”

“Ah! Then nice to personally meet you, Dr.Slys.” You extended your hand to him to shake...Huh? He’s hesitant in his movement, did you say something weird?

He took your hand and shook it, but it was as if his own mother was telling him to be polite to shake a stranger's hand. His expression said it all, he was definitely confused.

Clearing your throat to the awkwardness before, you fixed your position a little to look a little more ‘mature’.

“Now them! May I come inside?”

“Uh..yeah. Right this way. He moved out of the way to let you inside, and you step in, the chills came running down back. Ah yes, seems like the house still is the same. Still scary.

Looking around the house, you realized that you barely payed attention to the mansion’s detail before, probably because you were too busy act professional.But since this is where you’re going to be staying, it wouldn’t hurt t notice the little details.

The Mansion seemed like it would fit more into a scary story, or maybe a myth to scare children to stay away from suspicious places. Besides pictures of the obvious owner of the Manor, there were other disturbing decor.

From cases of the solved and unsolved, to the mysterious pictures that people could never explained, it always seems that Black Hat has a spot in most of them. Everything about the decor raised red flags. To the color of the wallpaper to the...trophies.

You would be lying if the sight of some of them didn’t make you suck in a breath. Sticking that quick air, it made you get a sense of smell of the Manor. There wasn’t really a specific thing compare it to, other than it was what you imagine what abandonment would be, yet still have eyes all on you.

Gulping down your own breath, you turned back to Dr.Slys, who stared at you for quite some time because you could feel his gaze burning back of your skull. It’s like he’s studying your movements and reactions.

“Hehe...This place seems more malicious the second time I step into it. Where’s Black Hat?”

“He’s having a meeting with a client right now. Follow me. I’ll show you to your room.”

“Okay.” You grab your bag and follow Mr.Slys to the room.

Walking with Mr.Slys, you spot a familiar Blue Bear that was dusting an artifact of some kind. He’s must’ve sense eyes on him since he turned his head curiously at the person he met in mere seconds.

“Bow?”

“5.0.5, meet the new worker worker. This is Ms.Morglory. Morglory,5.0.5.”

…

“Oh, wait! I remember you!”

Flug looks at you shock and confused. How do you know his bear? 5.0.5 just tilted his head in confusion.

“You probably don’t remember me, but let me tell ya. You sure did leave a number on my forehead. Not enough to break anything, but enough to leave a huge knot right in the middle. Heh, took a long time to get you home too. It was as if you were launched off.”

The bear gave you a blank stare before his his eyes started to light up. He must’ve remembered you too.

*********  
You were looking at the list of groceries for the meal prep of the week. You were trying to see if you could save more money to buy anything that wasn’t on the grocery list.

“There’s a sale on eggs for 10% off, while carrots are half off. If I make it there quickly, I could get some marble soda, or maybe some pocky.” Saying this to no one as you walked your way to the store.

A sudden burst of energy suddenly was felt within, signaling that something was coming your way. You looked around to find anything that was coming anywhere near you. Next thing you know, with your head turned to the sky, a blue ball hits you right in the forehead, knocking you down with it.

“Hrngh….Ow!Ow!Ow! You whined, holding your forehead as the blue ball made its way down to your lap.

“That….hurt.” Your groaning was interrupted by a small whimper. It was coming from your lap. “Huh?” You picked up the blue object in front of you. To only discover that it wasn’t a blue ball, but a Blue Cub! It was crying his pitch black eyes out.

“Oh No! Don’t cry, sweetie! There, there!” You tried your best to comfort it, but you honestly didn’t know what you were doing. You’re soothing words and gentle pets the cub seemed to calm it down. It’s eyes were still watery.

“It’s okay, little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” Stating calmly to the cub, rubbing the top of its head. Making sure you carefully avoided the follow on it’s head. You felt him nuzzle into your hand. It’s so cute!

Snap out of it, (Y/N)! From the looks of it, he must be lost.

“Hey, little one. Are you lost?” You didn’t actually expect an answer, so it was shocking when you actually got one when he nodded.

‘ It understands me.’ Thinking to yourself at this new discovery.

“Do you have a family?”

It nodded.

“Do you want to go back?”

It nodded.

“Do you need help?”

He nodded.

“Then can you point to where home is?”

He points his little paw to some mountain peaks, which was a long way.

“Is your home on top of the mountains?”

It shook its head.

“Is it over the mountains?”

He nodded and you sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

“Alright. Then we should start getting ready then. Don’t worry! I’ll take you home.” You gave him a little smile and he gave his little bear hug around your torso. Awww.

After getting a baby carrier for the cub, some food, and equipment. You made your way to the mountains.

Let me Tell ya, the journey was long and hard for you. At least the cub couldn’t tell, as he was munching on a candy apple.

After a long journey, it looks like you made a breakthrough. A man with a paper bag on his head was was yelling ‘5.0.5’. By the way the bear was moving, that must’ve been his owner.

Unstrapping him from your chest, you set him aside.

“This is goodbye, little one. Be safe and be good, alright?”

He raised his paws to you, which confused you until he hugged your legs.You picked him up and gave him one last hug.

“I’m gonna miss you too.” You set him down and before it left, It looks like it want to say something.

“T-Tank you.” He then waddle to his owner……..wait he could talk?!

But you didn’t contemplate on that thought as you went away, the Paper bag man didn’t even get a good look at you.

*******  
“It’s only been a few years, yet you’re even bigger than I am!”

You’re nostalgic memories were cut off by a surprise bear hug by the blue ursine himself. This actually felt like a bear hug.

“I…...missed..,.you too...buddy.” You croaked out. It felt like you you were being squished.

“Can’t…..Breath…” 5.0.5 quickly let go and look at you worriedly.

“I’m fine. No need to worry.” You gave a small laugh.

A clear throat interrupted the small reunion, which was coming from Dr.Slys.

“Shouldn’t we get going, Ms.Morglory?”

“O-Oh! Right. My apologies, Doctor.” You went by the doctor’s side a gave 5.0.5 a sweet smile.

“It’s nice seeing you again,5. Perhaps we can catch up sometimes.”

“Baw!”  
That sounds like an agreement.


	4. The Lizard girl from next door

Flug’s mind was running as the two of you were walking down the hall of the Manor. It just didn’t add up.You couldn’t be the woman that was here a week ago.How can you be her!? Just look at you!? To this mysterious cool woman to this extremely sweet lady. The aura around you was so sickly sweet that Flug could almost taste it. If anything, it looks like you should be a hero. Right?

 

“Dr. Slys, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you alright? You seem tense.”

 

That sentence alone made him suspicious. Villains wouldn’t randomly ask if they were okay.

 

“It’s nothing.Just work. I am busy so let's just head to the room and keep up, will!?

 

“O-Oh. Okay.” You flinched at the tone of his voice and walked a little faster. Also rubbing the ribbons around your wrist while doing so.

 

Flug sighed. Another problem to deal with. He’ll have to prepare if you were a spy of any chance. Maybe a device or ray that won’t make such a mess when the deed is done. Or maybe a new test subject. Who knows. He doesn’t trust you for a second.

 

“Here we are.” He declared, standing in front of a large purple door. Looks promising.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to get yourself ready before Black Hat is done. The rest of us will be down stairs when he’s done, so make sure you hurry. We don’t have all day. He turns his back as you and leaves you by yourself.

 

‘Wonder what’s with him. Something must be going on in his head. Hmmm. I guess I'll have to worry about that later.’

 

Forgetting about Flug, you entered your room and was greeted with a nice shade of dark purple. Eggplant, perhaps. But something was off.Hmm.

 

“This looks nice,but it’s not like I didn't think it would be a mess…..Why am i talking to myself? Hehe, I should get ready for Sir Black Hat.

 

Setting aside your bags, you grabbed your necklace out of one of them and put it around your neck, feeling as its now connected to you. You then suddenly ducked down as you felt a sudden rush above you to be greeted by a familiar green. It was now laying on your bed.

 

“Aww, no fair! You dadge my sneak attack!” The odd woman said to you, hanging upside down pouting at you like a child. Kinda cute in your opinion.

 

“Well, can’t expect the same attack to work on me twice, did ya?” You smiled as you helped her to sit up on the bed. A wicked grin replaced her face.

 

“But it was fun last time! Your face was priceless! HA! I’m sure it would've worked again if you keep talking to yourself!”

 

Your face burned a little as you realized she was in here the whole time! She was waiting to attack you!

 

Ok,(Y/N)! Keep calm.Deep breaths.

 

You sighed and held out your hand.

 

“Since I'm going to be staying here for awhile, I don’t believe I've had the pleasure of knowing your name?”

 

She stares at you blankly for a second and howls in laughter so hard , tears escaped her eyes.

 

“What did I just hear?!What are you? A grandma!? Yp it like you need to head to a fancy ball!” She stumbles on the floor,holding her stomach,laughing like a hyena.

 

Her laughter dies down and she looks back at you. You were still waiting for the name.

 

“Okay,Okay Grandma. Since you don't seem to know what a joke is, the name’s Demencia! If you're lucky, I'll let you call me Dem. Or maybe Black Hat’s Future Fiance! It’s gonna happen! One day~”

 

She’s now in her own little world, also with small hearts around her.. What is happening!?

 

“Black Hat. What a dreamboat.! There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him. Nothing.~”

 

……

 

She quickly turns her head at you and walks up to your face in a blur, making you stumble backwards. No personal boundaries with this one.

 

“You don't plan on loving the boss as well, do you? No funny business, right?” She looks you dead in the eyes while doing this.

 

‘What!? Uh...No. I don’t.”

 

“Good! Cause I would've killed ya where you stood. Now I only wanna kill ya 65% of the time!” She glemas, going back into her chipper mood.

 

That’s a relief, I guess.

 

She steps back a little giving you a little space.

 

“I’m the best at taking out any hero! Now~. ‘ I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of knowing your name” Grandma!” She said mockingly, sticking her tounge out.

 

‘Patience.” You remind yourself as you held your hand out. Again..

 

“My name is (Y/N) Morglory, It’s nice to meet y-” You were cut off by her violently shaking your hand, feeling your body shaking as well. You felt your stomach churn, feeling the need to throw up. Thank god she finally stopped.

 

“Well, (Y/N), “The pleasure’s all mine!’ HAHAHAHA!” She roughly picks you up, enjoying how seasick you look. “But Grandma suits you better. That should be you’re new!”

 

Fixing your posture and calming your nerves from being shot. It’s official. She’s a Nutcase. But since you're gonna be living here, you're gonna have to get used to it. It isn't like you haven't dealt with people like her before. Plus, At least she opened with her personality.

 

“Well thanks for dropping by Demencia, but I should get ready, I Need to unpack.”

 

Translation: Please leave.

 

“Ooo~ What’cha got!? I wanna see!” She says as she started to rummage through your stuff. Basically throwing some of them. Very fa.

 

“H-Hey!” You screamed catching your stuff in the background. “ Stop! Some of these are fragile!”

 

“Let’s see! Books, nerd words. Compter. Poofy dress,bleh.UGH! She pulls out an old pink elephant, making you freeze in place. It was patched up with mitch matched pink colors and buttons since its been with you a long time.

 

“Is this a stuffed animal!? Grandmas usually have knitting sets.”

She then threw the elephant like it was trash. Trash.

 

“Oh my god! You do have a knitting set!” You quickly caught the stuffed animal and roughly grabbed Demencia’s wrist.

 

Demencia looked at you. Ha! She provoked you! Your face darkened, making Demencia think about what you were gonna do. Push her? Fight her? Maybe try to kill her? All of those sound like fun!

 

….Huh?..You’re smiling? But...What?

 

“Thank you for ‘helping’ me unpack, Demencia. But I think I can handle it. I'll Meet you downstairs. I'll be sure to call you when i need help” You pushed her out the room and closed the door, leaving her dumbfounded.

 

Ugh! Way to ruin the fun! Lame Grandma!

 

She pouted and found herself walking away from the door. She started to smirk.

 

Hehehe~ Be prepared Grandma~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I’m tired. I’ve finally updated! I’m not dead! Just slow.


	5. Hello Boss (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important note at the end! ^^

Sigh. Demencia was sure gonna be a handful. Honestly, most of them were going to be. Hehe, weird people either come to you, or you come to them.  
You heard a soft buzzing from your room. Ah Crap. Demecia must’ve thrown your phone somewhere. It’s gotta be around somewhere….Ah! There it is!....Speak of the devil.  
*“Hello?~”*  
*“Wasuuuuup!”  
“Wasuuuuuuuuuup!”  
“So~ How’s the employees treating my precious cinnamon roll?”  
“Well, Sam. They’re ...livable to be around. Don’t worry, I’ll be Okay.”

Oh. I don’t think I’ve told you much about Sam. Well let me tell you a little about them. Long story short, They’ve been your best friend since Childhood. More more like a sibling relationship. Two peas in a pod. Through thick and thin. And-

“Sam? What was that loud ‘boom’ noise I heard in the background.”

A huge pain in the ass.

“Oh,hehe. See what had happened was that I might’ve had a cooking accident with my mixture. Must’ve cooked it too long….Whoops.”  
“Bella is gonna kill you when she sees that mess you made. You know that,right.”  
“Gulp...Yeah, I know.”  
Before you could utter anything else, you could hear black Hat booming voice. He must be done with his meeting.  
“Crap. Gotta go Sam. The boss is expecting me. Good luck cleaning up.  
“Mkay. Good luck. I love you! Mwah!”  
“Love you too. Mwah.” *click*  
Sigh. Take a deep breath. It’s now or never. Let’s do this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLACKHAT’S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EUGH. Another damn idiot finally dealt with. Honestly! I could feel their stupidity draining my non-existent sanity.  
Kicking another low life out of my mansion. That’s the last time I’m working with a giant turtle ever AGAIN! I looked over at the time. Right. My new employee is suppose to be here right now.

That Parasite should’ve showed up earlier today. I don’t have times to deal with no show. She’s needs to be on time if I can use her strength for my own benefits!  
I then spot my good for nothing employees in the break room. As if they need one. They seem to be playing a game of cards.

“Go Fish!”  
“Demencia! We’re not playing that game! Were playing Crazy Eights!”  
“You’re just mad that I’m winning, NERD BAG!”  
“WHY YOU-!”  
“Baw~!”  
Idiots.  
“DR.FLUG!”

“EEEK! I mean-! Yes, Boss man sir?” The pathetic doctor stammered. HA! It never gets old. Always seeing him shake before me.  
“ Where is that new rat! They should’ve been here minutes ago!  
“There actually already in their room,sir! The-They’re wait-waiting for your arrival,sir!”  
“Well! What are you waiting for? GET THEM DOWN HERE,NOW!”  
“Yes,sir!”  
“Actually, that won’t be necessary. I'm coming down.”  
A voice said as thumping from upstairs comes down. As she came closer and closer, My rage began to boil at a the sight in front of me. What is this disgusting creature in front of me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As you stumbled across the stairs carefully, trying not to trip over your on feet, you finally come down to come face to face with your new boss on your first day. As soon as I walk over, I saw this red and black aura seething around him. I saw 5.0.5 and dr. Flug behind him as scared as they can be while demencia stared at him admirely with a wicked smile across her face. But what is Black hat was fuming now. You did just get here after all. What was getting at him. Looking at those demonic eyes made you a little weak to the knees but you quickly regained your position. You couldn’t show physical fear in front of him.

“Black Hat,sir. If you don’t mind me asking. What is making you upset? Did something Happen-!” You were then cut off by a shadow-like tentacle forcefully grabbing you up by the abdomen and squeezing the air out of you.

“Flug!Explain!Now!” Black Hat turns his head at 180 degrees, his whole body following along.

The scientist shakes uncontrollably as his explanation had a hard time escaping his mouth.  
“Well, sir. They’re the new employee that had recently hired. At-At least that's what they claim to be,s-sir!”  
“ He’s right,sir. I'm the same person. (Y/N) Morglory!” You said struggling over the tightness of the tendrils wrapped around you like a cobra.

Moments later, the tendrils let go of you, knocking you down to the floor as you were left gasping for air. Black Hat stood in front of you as you look from his feet to see him tower above you. He didn’t look the slightlest amused of what he sees.  
He looked deep in thought before a smirk appeared on his face.  
“Hehe. Then I guess for your first day we should test what kind of strength you possess. Just to see how useful you'll be to me.” Black HAt’s smirk grew wider, showing his weird green teeth. It was more of a really taunting smirk.

“Flug! Gather at the top of the Hat! Demencia, be prepared!”  
“Y-Yes, Bossman!” Flug Saluted, while 505 did the same.  
“Yes, Handsome~.” Demencia wooed.  
It’s pretty clear to you that all of these people are way different from eachother. Demencia more “Clear-free” and wild whilr Flug was cautious yet distant. 505 is the equivalent of the opposite of Blackhat’s. These people were...a strange bunch. But you’re not the one to talk.  
You focused your gaze back to Black Hat, who was walking away,which you assumed was to get ready for…..

“Black Hat,sir? How is exactly am I going to show my worth?”  
“WHy, you’ll be dueling with the lizard thing Demencia of course. If you can’t survive one of my best weapons, then why would I need you,moron.”

With that, he was gone.

Demencia roughly ruffled your hair as she grinned at you.  
“WOW! You must be lucky or Super Unlucky. You got to get picked up by Mr.Handsome’s tentacle btu you now have to fight me. Black hat didn’t kill but i might will! I make no promises that I won’t make too much of a mess! HAHAHAHAH!”

She then skipped happily, following after Black Hat. Flug then followed too. He then looked at you with a very agitated look on his face.  
“Knowing her, she’ll leave a big mess. I hope you don’t bleed much. I'll go get the Hatbots ready just in case. C’mon 5.0.5.” He left. Not caring what you did next.

5.0.5 then picked you up carefully and dusted you softly, with a sad look on his face. It’s pretty clear he was the only one that cared what happened to you. Such a sweet bear.  
“Don’t worry, 5.0.5. I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” You said softly petting his head.  
“Besides,” You posed up cofidently and showed a big smile. “ I’m tougher than I Look!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yep alive and well! Finally updated but this is only part 1.  
> Anyway, guess who’s birthday it is?~  
> ME! Finally 16! Sweet 16!  
> I feel older. Don’t worry. I haven’t forgot any of y’all. I still have a lot to write!


End file.
